oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Father and Son time
''Clink clank boom ''these are the noises that radiate from wall to wall within a small room housing hundreds of tons worth of metal and steel. But at the moment all this incredible weight is being accompany by one man. This place is the private marine gym exclusively used by marine officers and within it a young ensign is grunting his way into being sore by the morning. The boy is Trigate Edwin, and he lays on a bench dripping with sweat still in his marine outfit which has somehow not sustained a single wrinkle through out his intense seccison. The bar above his head is massive with each side stacked to full capacity with plates. "knock knock who's there jerey jerey who...nope that joke was awful" with each repetition Edwin whispered to himself out of boredom even this immense weight didn't give him the challenge you yearned for. Between each set his eyes would twitch over to a very specific part of the room. This section was reserved for the elites of strength. This was not made for beginners in order to lessen injury there was a large sign above it simply labeled "admiral" as in if your rank doesn't end in admiral don't even try. This night Edwin felt a little cheeky and after taking a glance around slowly approached the forbidden area. He looked at the equipment which lay just out of his reach with every item seeming to be in near perfect condition, but one thing drew his attention so much that just the sight of it made fires blaze in his eyes. It was a barbell exactly 13 feet long with a nearly 3 inch thickness it was one of the most beautiful things he laid his eyes on. When he was completely sure no one was around he crept in closer to the bench over which the bar was positioned. His curiosity grew so great that he could no longer contain himself and began to load each side with 3 plates so as that he may test the waters. For some reason whenever he brushed against the bar he felt kinda weak in the knees as if he had been standing for hours with no break this feeling left him when he distanced himself. This feeling did not detour him as he slid right under the bar and placed each hand around the width of the bar with a wide grip his chest was already preparing itself to experience a real challenge. With a mighty heave the bar was over the young mans chest. "Ha I guess this isn't what its all cracked up to be. Alrighty tell me if you've heard this on.." his joke was stopped short by a crushing force hitting his chest. The bars weight came down at him all at once silencing him instantly with the only sound bouncing through the room was the cracking and tearing of tissue and bone and all the air being forced out of the young mans lungs. For a second he was stunned by the pain and force of bar, but as soon as he reawoke panic set in as he desperately gripped the bar and began to push with all his might. "Get the hell AHHHH" while tried to scream with force the lack of air in his lungs only made it a light whisper. His right pectoral was torn the second the weight was lifted so no matter how much he pushed he only induced more pain. "I'm gonna...I'm gonna..I'm gonna......push" Edwin whispered to himself as his vision became blurry and his eye lids became so heavy that he could no longer hold them. As his body faded in and out a phrase was being echoed in his skull "PUSH. PUSH. PUSH". Family bonding "PUSH. PUSH. PUUUUUUUUUSH" screamed a large and powerful man towards a small and weak child. "How many times do I have to tell you I can't help you you have to push." yelled the man who was formally know as vice admiral Terrin one of the most feared marines to ever sail the seas. "Dad I can't it's too hard" the small boy was just that a boy with nothing to himself except his name, Trigate Edwin "boy do you think they let you get off with ''"its too hard" ''in the marines". The powerful man was standing on the young boys back as he was doing push up and with each rep his body was put under more and more stress. "Can we take a break I'm gonna die at this rate" the father stopped and thought and then stepped off the poor boys back "fine 10 minutes but then you have to run ten laps around the island". ---- "Okay boy I see you finally woke up early its nice to see...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU EATING" the father yelled as he rushed over to his child picking a plump fruit off a tree and taking a nice bite. The father grabbed the boy and began to shake him "COME ON SPIT IT OUT DON'T LEAVE OUT A SINGLE PIECE " the boy was confused over his fathers actions "I don't get it dad you said I can eat anything that I can find on the island". As the father continued to shake him the boy found himself sliding through his hands and landing on the floor with a large SPLAT "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Terrin yelled with agony. ---- "Dad don't you usually only make me run ten laps why suddenly thirty" the father was following in front of his child as they circled the small island in which they lived "well you see son its because I usually make you swim laps but now that's quite impossible". "Whys that" the father stopped for a second and then covered his face with a cheeky smile "you know what never mind go take a swim have some fun" the boys face lit up as he ran into the warm water splashing and laughing but almost instantly falls over in exhaustion. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU FELL FOR IT" Terrin was ecstatic as he retrieved his child from the water "some day I'll tech you how to laugh HOW TO LAUGH WITH CONFIDENCE". ---- An island home to two on one stormy day began to shake as if titans were clashing. A father and son stood across from each other one prepared to brawl and the other not even breaking a sweat "I'm leaving dad and there is nothing you can do about it" Edwin exclaimed to his father as blood dripped from his upper lip. Suddenly the boy exploded forward throwing a flurry of punches with each being dodged with little effort my the vice admiral. Every blow was blocked and evaded none even beginning to hit their target as Terrin stood without even retaliating once. "What have I told you boy you aren't ready to leave not until you can hurt me" Terrin calmly spoke continuing his perfect evasion. Edwin did nothing but continued his flurry continuing his barrage, but then interrupting with a single upward kick just barely dodging the chin of the vice admiral as Edwin followed up with a perfect left hook straight to the jaw. "I told you I was leavi" Edwin was cut off as he fell to the floor in exhaustion. "Son I need to tell you something you're weak and pathetic...but I am so proud of you I love you son" Awakening Edwins eyes rocketed open as his body was instilled with a new sense of power and energy. Every single muscle fiber was suddenly in full action as he gripped the bar and began to push with everything he had. Every muscle from small to large was being pushed far beyond their limit. The bar went from a immovable force to suddenly beginning forward motion as Edwin began to over come it with sheer will power. The bar seemed to move in slow motion but within a minute the bar was finally high enough to be put back into its original position. While Edwin had the chance to free himself from this bars rage he had only one thought pushing through his mind ''just one more. ''Suddenly with incredible speed the bar dropped back down and with a loud scream it was pushed back up and placed back into safety. Edwin jumped off the bench and yelled in celebration but was quickly interrupted by a familiar voice. "HEY shut the hell up people are trying to sleep!" exclaimed captain Futaryu Monoma peaking in through the gym door "also be craful with that bar it has small seastone pieces in it I almost killed myself with it use the bar right next" Edwin turned to see a bar of equal length width and weight sitting right next to his. "Son of a" Edwin hit the ground and was asleep almost instantly.